<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can Hear The Bells by amm_amethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122262">I Can Hear The Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst'>amm_amethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Other, Weddings, this is for eliza who really wanted karlnapity fluff after i wrote too much sad stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where i ignore canon and just let them get married</p>
<p>So here is the karlnapity wedding you deserve &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can Hear The Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all based on their rp characters, and not the real people</p>
<p>Also I suck at writing romance so this is probably terrible lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing in front of the covered up mirror made Karl about ten times more nervous. His hands were shaking slightly as George messed with the faux orange and blue flowers pinned to his blazer. The day was finally here; he was getting married. It felt like just yesterday that he got engaged to Sapnap and Quackity, just thinking back to that night gave him butterflies. More than he already had now, at least. Nervous butterflies tickled his stomach at the thought of walking down the aisle and seeing the two loves of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is attending the wedding; Dream is with Sapnap, Bad is with Quackity, and George is with him. They had also convinced Tommy and Tubbo to be the flower girls- or flower boys in their case (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“If I have to be a flower boy, so does Tommy, it’ll be funny.”)</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy was surprisingly excited about being a flower boy. Ranboo was the ring bearer after much convincing, he was worried about dropping the rings and ruining it. Wilbur was the one officiating their wedding; was he qualified to do so? Absolutely not, but Quackity wanted Bad to walk him down the aisle and he is the only person they know who can legally do it, so they had to make do. All their other friends would be there watching as well obviously, and that made Karl even more nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I trip and fall and everyone laughs? What if the suit rips? What if the rings are too small? Oh gods, what if they don’t even wanna marry me and this was all a joke?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A calm voice cut off his thoughts. “Stop freaking out, it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had finished with the flower pin and was now looking at him, eyebrow raised. “I can tell you’re panicking. The wedding will go great. Everything has been planned out perfectly, trust me, it will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl took a deep breath in and out then smiled thinly at George. “Thanks, George. I do trust you, this is just so...nerve-racking I guess. Everyone is gonna be staring at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your wedding, of course people are gonna be staring at you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t help Gogy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughed, “I know. I’m not good at comforting people. Just try and ignore everyone else. The only people you’ll really be able to see is me, Bad, Dream, Wilbur and your fiances’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just ignore everyone. Karl could do that. He was good at ignoring people. Karl and George slipped into a conversation when they heard a knock on the door. George yelled for them to enter. Dream poked his head through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey just so you know, people are now starting to get seated, so you have about twenty minutes till Sapnap goes. You two are going last, remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People are getting seated already!” Karl yelped, “I thought that wasn’t for a lot longer. Are Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo even here?” Last Karl had heard, Tommy and Tubbo had accidentally destroyed the flowers and they had to buy new ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stepped into the room and leaned against the door frame. “Oh, they’re here alright. We had to kick them out of our room because Tommy wouldn’t stop singing Roadtrip,” Dream sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl laughed, knowing how much Tommy liked to mock Dream about his song. The day it came out, Tommy followed Dream around, repeatable singing the chorus in a terrible voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I need to go and make sure that Sapnap hasn’t burned his suit off. See you two out there!” Dream did a two-finger salute and slipped out the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was actually happening. People were here to see him make a lifelong commitment to his partners. Oh, God, he is gonna cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry on me,” George said, “I’m really bad at comforting people, it will just be awkward.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the honk George!” Karl yelled sarcastically. “Do you not care about me?! Wow, fake friend, shaking my head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughed and walked away from the mirror and lay down on the plush couch in the corner of the dressing room. Karl flipped up the sheet that was covering the mirror to look at himself and...wow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black suit fit him perfectly, contrasting the white shirt nicely, with a lilac purple tie was neatly tied around his neck. His hair wasn’t messy like usual and looked intact and clean for once. The blue and orange flowers had been a good touch, each colour representing one of his fiances; blue for Quackity, orange for Sapnap. He looked...pretty. A large grin slowly slipped onto his face and excitement rose in his chest. Karl began to feel a lot more confident about today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? You’re fine, you look great and we have like, ten back up plans if something goes wrong,” George smiled, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah! This is great! This is--wow, I’m gonna cry,” Karl covered his face with his hands, tearing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember what I said about crying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet music filled the warm air and the sun sparkled off the baby blue ocean. Thrilled conversations took part between the guests, excited for the wedding to start. The wedding had been being planned for so long and the hype hadn’t died down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur walked down the aisle, silencing the crowd as he moved. Wilbur climbed up the steps to the altar and grinned at the guests as they sat in their assigned chairs. He held his notes up and gestured to the musician to change the music. An angelic tune flowed through the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps caught the guests attention. Stepping out from the curtains was Tommy and Tubbo in matching suits, wearing green and red ties respectively. They were each holding a small basket of blue, orange and purple flower petals. The two boys walked and threw the petals on the flower and at the guests. Technoblade happened to get a face full of petals and almost punched Tommy in the face right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo got to the end of the aisle and stood at the far right of the raised area and put their baskets down. As soon as the got up there, Ranboo walked out from the curtains. He was smiling nervously and holding a small silver plate with three rings on it. Ranboo climbed up the steps and stood at the far left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music got louder as someone else stepped out from the curtain, well, two people. Sapnap walked out, his right arm linked around Dreams’. They both wore black suits, with Dream wearing a lime green tie and Sapnap wore a similar one but coloured a burning orange. Pinned to the blazer of Sapnap’s suit were a purple flower and a blue one. Pictures were snapped and grins were shared as they walked up the steps and stopped by the stand next to Wilbur. Dream clapped Sapnap on the shoulder and stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More footsteps were heard as the curtains were pulled back. Bad and Quackity walked out, arms linked. They also wore black suits and similar ties, Quackity wore a blue tie and Bad wore a deep red one. An orange flower and a purple flower were pinned to Quackity’s blazer. Quackity made eye contact with Sapnap and grinned widely at him. The two men made it to the stand and stood opposite Sapnap, and Bad stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun shined down towards the open curtains at the perfect time, just as Karl and George stepped out. The walked down the aisle, arms linked and beaming. Karl kept his eyes on his soon to be husbands, eyes glittering with joy. They stared back at him, love and admiration written all over their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the raised up area with George by his side and stood beside Sapnap. George stepped back beside Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur cleared his throat and started to speak into the mic. “Friends, family,” he turned to Fundy, “furries.” Fundy just glared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage or Karl, Sapnap and Quackity…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s speech went on, but Karl was barely listening. His eyes flickered from Sapnap to Quackity, zoned out from Wilburs voice. The day was finally here, this was real. He is here, standing at the altar with the loves of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Sapnap, would you like to start with your vows,” Wilbur moved his face away from the mic and gestured to Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl, Quckity,” Sapnap started, “When I first met you two, I knew there was something special about you two. The day I met you two is my most fond memory, even if it was a bit embarrassing for me,” Sapnap, Karl and Quckity, along with a few guests laughed before he continued, “You both still talked to me even though I completely embarrassing myself by asking you two; the owner of the casino and the first bartender there if they came there often. I guess something sparked there because ever since then I fell in love with both of you. No matter what happens, I would never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave you guys. I love you both, always and forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl was ready to start sobbing right then and there, and throw himself into Sapnap’s arms, even Quackity looked like he was going to cry, but he had to hold himself together. They’re only halfway through the vows, he can’t break down now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quackity, your turn to share your vows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity took a deep breath then spoke, “I...I don’t even know where to begin. You guys are the lights of my life, and I’m so happy we’ve managed to do everything together. Like, when we named that dumb place in the woods El Rapids, or when we found a circle of mushrooms and dubbed it as Kinoko Kingdom. I just...I’m not good at the sappy stuff. Just, I love you two, so, so much, and I would follow you to the ends of the earth and further.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl sniffled a bit at the sweet memories. Naming random places was something they did a lot, it was their thing. A sign of love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Karl, take it away with your vows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, uh, I’m so happy right now I’ve forgotten almost everything I was gonna say,” Sapnap rubbed his arm comfortingly, calming him down. “You guys make me so happy, you have always been there for me, and I would always be there for you two. Every day when I wake up and see your faces it just reminds me of how great my life is right now and how lucky I am to know you. I...I love you both so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl ended up crying a little halfway through his vows, but that’s okay. The looks the Sapnap and Quackity gave him made up for it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, the rings, please,” Wilbur looked over to Ranboo, who sped walked over to the alter am stood next to Wilbur. Sapnap took Quackity’s ring, Quackity took Karl’s and Karl took Sapnap’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rings were exchanged slowly, and soft, loving smiles were shared. Wilbur brought the mic closer to his face again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Sapnap, take Karl and Quackity as your lawfully wedded husbands. Do you promise to take care of them, </span>
  <span>and be there for them, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap smiled, “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, Quackity, take Karl and Sapnap as your lawfully wedded husbands. Do you promise to take care of them, </span>
  <span>and be there for them, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah I do!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <span>do you, Karl, take Sapnap and Quackity as your lawfully wedded husbands. Do you promise to take care of them, </span>
  <span>and be there for them, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the power that’s completely legally invested in me, I pronounce you married,” Wilbur spread his arms out and the wedding guests stood up to clap. Subpoena pulled in his now husbands and kissed them both on the cheek, their friends cheering in the background. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity yelled out, “Reception party lets go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl stood by his husbands (</span>
  <em>
    <span>husbands...Karl liked that). </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their friends crowded in front of them. Bouquet in hand, he turned around and threw it behind him. Shouts came from behind him as people went to catch it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl turned back around and saw Tubbo standing with his hands out holding the flowers, while everyone stood around it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, does this mean I have to get married now?” Tubbo asked. Tommy immediately shook his head, “No. Absolutely not, you are not allowed to get married. I will not allow that, you cant marry someone now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo laughed. “Well now I have to get married just to spite you,” Tubbo looked around, and his eyes landed on Ranboo. An evil smile crept onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo! Ranboo my beloved! Marry me!” Tubbo began running towards Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo made a loud sound of confusion and started running away. Tommy loudly protested and ran after the two as everyone else laughed in both confusion and enjoyment, watching the three of them chase each other around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl turned to his husbands. “So is this what married life is like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap pulled him and Quackity in by the waists, “If this  is married life, then I don’t wanna ever get divorced.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you better not divorce me ever you little bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Q, we aren’t divorcing you, you aren’t out of the gang just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I don’t think I ever wanna leave the gang.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>